psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Cherry
To opowiadanie będzie opowiadać o historii Cherry zanim dołączyła do PP.Będę pisać je sama. Rozdział 1 Cherry siedziała w salonie.Jej siostra Vanilia bawiła się obok domkiem dla lalek.Nagle do salonu weszła Silver. -Ja na chwilę wychodzę do sklepu.Bądźcie grzeczne i nie wychodźcie na podwórko.Tam jest teraz niebezpiecznie.Cherry opiekuj się siostrą.-powiedziała. -Dobrze mamo.-odparła Cherry.Tak naprawdę nie chciała zajmować się siostrą.Pewnie znowu kazałaby jej się z nią bawić.Suczka nie lubiła bawić się lalkami.Dla niej nie miało to sensu.Pomimo tego musiała się nią zaopiekować,w końcu to jej siostra. Silver wyszła z salonu i poszła do sklepu.Vanilia od razu pobiegła do siostry. -Cherry! Pobawisz się ze mną? No choć! Będzie fajnie! Moje lalki są takie ładne!-jasno kremowa suczka skakała po salonie a jej ogonek merdał radośnie. -Nie możemy pobawić się w coś innego?-spytała z niechęcią Cherry. -Nie! Inne zabawy są nudne.-odmówiła Vanilia. -Dlaczego tak uważasz?-zapytała Cherry. -Bo tak i koniec! Albo się ze mną bawisz albo pójdę się bawić na podwórku!-krzyknęła Vanilia. Cherry miała już dosyć siostry.Już miała iść do swojego pokoju gdy kątem oka zobaczyła coś czego się nie spodziewała.Jej młodsza siostra właśnie biegła do drzwi.Silver mówiła im że tam nie jest bezpiecznie. Vanilia chciała zrobić jej na złość. Niespodziewała się że siostra to zrobi, sądziła że tylko tak mówi. -Vanilia! Zaczekaj!-Cherry szybko pomknęła za siostrą. -Dlaczego?Co mi się może stać?-Vanilia wybiegła na podwórko. Cherry wciąż biegła za nią,ale jakimś cudem tym razem nie mogła jej dogonić. Vanilia zaczęła biegać po podwórku,choć nigdy się tak nie bawiła.Chciała ją wkurzyć za to że Cherry nie chce się z nią bawić. -Vanilia! To nie są żarty! Jeszcze coś ci się stanie! Wracaj do domu!-warknęła Cherry. Siostra jednak nie słuchała jej i biegała sobie w kółko.Nagle za nią pojawił się jakiś pies.Był wielki i chciał się na nią rzucić. -Uważaj!-krzyknęła z całej siły Cherry. Vanilia odwróciła się i gdy zdała sobie sprawę z zagrożenia zaczęła uciekać.Pies jednak był szybszy,złapał ją za kark i pobiegł z nią w głębiej w las. -Pomocy!-pisnęła. Cherry pobiegła za nimi najszybciej jak mogła.Chociaż nie przepadała za nią,to była jednak jej siostra.Musi jej pomóc.Po chwili dogoniła psa który porwał Vanilię i ugryzła go w tylną łapę.Pies przewrócił się a Vanilia wypadła z jego pyska.Cherry szybko ją chwyciła i wykorzystując okazję zaczęła uciekać coraz głębiej w las.Wiedziała że oddalają się od domu,ale muszą od niego uciec.Choć bez problemu dźwigała siostrę,Vanilia była tak zszokowana i bała się wysokości że zaczęła machać łapami we wszystkie strony.Utrudniało jej to ucieczkę,ale nie poddawała się.Gdyby położyła ją na ziemi to by za nią nie nadążała.Po chwili ucieczki Cherry obejrzała się za siebie.Psa który ich gonił nigdzie nie było,ale za to siostry były same w głębi lasu. -Co teraz zrobimy!?-przeraziła się Vanilia. -Musimy sobie jakoś poradzić.-powiedziała Cherry. Rozdział 2 -Przede wszystkim nie możemy się od siebie oddalać.Lepiej będzie jak będziemy się trzymać razem.-dodała. Vanilia jednak przez ten czas nie słuchała jej i powoli zaczęła się oddalać. -Vanilia! Dopiero co o tym mówiłam! Masz się nie oddalać bo znowu coś ci się stanie i będę musiała cię ratować!-syknęła Cherry kiedy zobaczyła że siostra zaczęła węszyć ściółkę leśną i szukać domu na własną rękę. -Co mi da to że będę się trzymać z tobą,skoro i tak nie znajdziemy domu?-zapytała odwracając głowę w stronę starszej siostry. -Na pewno nam się uda znaleźć dom.-uspokoiła Cherry podchodząc do siostry. -Właśnie nie! Powąchaj.Czy czujesz dom gdzieś w pobliżu?-spytała Vanilia nakłaniając siostrę do powąchania ściółki. Cherry schyliła się i zaczęła węszyć ściółkę.Czuła wiele zapachów,ale nie zapach ich domu.Jej siostra miała rację.Nie dadzą rady znaleźć go po zapachu. -Vanilia,muszę się z tobą zgodzić.Jesteśmy teraz prawdopodobnie w samym środku lasu a tutaj zapach domu nie dociera.Rośnie tu za dużo drzew i roślin które zakrywają inne zapachy.-odparła Cherry kiedy skończyła węszyć. -Czyli teraz będziemy bez domu,prawda?-zapytała wyczekująco Vanilia. -Najwyraźniej tak,ale poza tym nic nam się nie stało a to też jest ważne.Gdybym cię nie uratowała to ten pies by cię albo porwał,albo zabił.-stwierdziła Cherry. -Wiem.Dziękuje że mnie uratowałaś.-podziękowała Vanilia i wtuliła się w siostrę.Cherry odwzajemniła uścisk.Chociaż ich relacje nie były najlepsze to siostry i tak się kochały. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz.Vanilia ze strachu odskoczyła a łapy trzęsły się jej ze strachu.Cherry jej nie rozumiała.Nigdy nie bała się deszczu.Jeśli już to że zmoczy jej sierść. -Czego się boisz?-zapytała zdziwiona Cherry. -Burzy! Boje się że będzie przez nią pożar albo coś podobnego.-powiedziała Vanilia trzęsąc się ze strachu. -Uspokój się.To nie jest burza tylko deszcz.Nie będzie się błyskać.-odparła Cherry próbując ją uspokoić. -Cherry! Choć pod te drzewo! Ja nie mogę zmoknąć! Moje futro znowu będzie mokre!-krzyknęła Vanilia. -Skoro tak chcesz.Zrobię to tylko dlatego że mamy się trzymać razem.-powiedziała Cherry i razem z Vanilią stanęły pod wielką sosną. Miała wielkie gałęzie i była jedną z najwyższych w lesie.Kiedy pod nią stały deszcz nie kapał na nie.Vanilia położyła się i zaczęła wylizywać swoje futro.Cherry cierpliwie czekała aż deszcz się skończy.Nie dlatego że nie chciała zmoknąć,a dlatego że chciała już iść z siostrą.Wkrótce Vanilia skończyła się myć i zaczęła się nudzić. -Cherry,a może się w coś pobawimy?-spytała. -Jeszcze jakąś godzinę wcześniej powiedziałaś że inne zabawy poza lalkami są nudne.-zauważyła Cherry. -Ale mi się nudzi.Możemy nawet się siłować,byle tylko nie było nudno.-powiedziała znudzona. -W siłowanie się raczej nie pobawimy bo narobimy za dużo hałasu a poza tym jest tu za mało miejsca.-stwierdziła Cherry. -To może pobawimy się w papier,kamień i nożyce? Wiem kilka dni temu mówiłam że to nudne,ale i tak nie mamy co robić.-zaproponowała Vanilia. -Możemy się w to pobawić.-zgodziła się Cherry. Siostry zaczęły zabawę.Bawiły się świetnie,a czas mijał.Nadszedł wieczór a deszcz dalej padał.Później siostry zakończyły zabawę i znowu nie miały co robić. -Coś czuje że ten deszcz będzie padał do rana.Może położymy się spać? I tak nie mamy co robić.-zaproponowała Cherry. -Dobrze-powiedziała Vanilia. Siostry położyły się obok siebie i zasnęły.Rano tak jak powiedziała Cherry deszcz przestał padać. -Dobrze że nie pada-powiedziała Vanilia wychodząc spod sosny. -Inaczej byś pewnie nie wyszła-zaśmiała się Cherry podchodząc do niej. -Ej!-krzyknęła blado kremowa suczka odwracając gwałtownie głowę w stronę siostry -No co,to prawda-odparła Cherry. -Dobrze wiesz że nie lubię mieć mokrego futra.-powiedziała Vanilia. - To wiedzą chyba wszyscy. A teraz chodź, musimy coś zjeść.- brązowa suczka zaczęła węszyć. Chciała nauczyć się polować, chociaż na najmniejsze stworzenia by ona i siostra miały co jeść. Inaczej nie będą miały szans by przeżyć. Rozdział 3 - To jest las. Nic tu nie ma do jedzenia.-narzekała Vanilia. - Może nie ma takich rzeczy jakich jemy na codzień, ale na pewno jest tu dużo zwierzyny.- uspokoiła ją Cherry. -Ble! Nie będe jadła surowego mięsa!-krzyknęła kremowa. - Zastanów się teraz, czy mamy jakieś inne wyjście poza polowaniem?- powiedziała do niej suczka. - Ty chcesz polować!? Założę się że nie uda ci się i będziemy głodować przez twój głupi pomysł!- założyła się Vanilia. - Jeszcze zobaczysz że mi się uda. I nie krzycz już bo wypłoszysz zwierzynę z lasu i będziemy głodować przez ciebie- odparła Cherry. - Ble! Nie będe jadła surowego mięsa!- krzyknęła kremowa. Kategoria:Cherry Kategoria:Vanilia Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 25 Kategoria:Opowiadania Szanelek